Thunder God Tribe
Thunder God Tribe & Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. Wall Eehto is a fight fought between one of Fairy Tail's strongest teams: the Thunder God Tribe; and Blue Pegasus Mage Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, and Wall Eehto of the Spriggan 12. Prologue After Ajeel spearheads the Alvarez Empire's assault on Magnolia, and thus Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 453, Pages 17-18 Wall leads his own assault on the ground; he rips open a hole in Freed's Jutsu Shiki barrier, which allows him and his subordinates to enter Magnolia, though he remarks that the strength of Freed's barrier almost gave him some trouble, finishing his thought with the promise that he will show Fairy Tail the might of Alvarez.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Pages 14-15 Wall then oversees his minions as they do battle with Gray and Juvia, and ultimately Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane Strauss; however, when the latter uses her Mirajane Seilah Take Over, and subsequently the Curse Macro, to put the majority of Wall's squadron to sleep, Wall takes notice of the usage of Curse Power and thinks Mirajane to be one of Emperor Spriggan's toys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 456, Pages 7-12 A bit later, when Ajeel is pressured to the point of using Sand World in his fight with Erza above the skies of Magnolia, Wall recognizes the attack as belonging to Ajeel and finds amusement in the idea that someone has pressured him into using it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 458, Page 8 After Ajeel is defeated and the sandstorm subsides, five machines stand in the setting dust; the five machines attack, with one of them revealing the ability to negate Juvia's Water Body by releasing an excess of heat from its fist. In response, Gray tries to attack that machine, but another one melts his Ice-Make with extremely hot flames, and Gray notices that Elfman and Lisanna are up against fast and incredibly durable robots, respectively, and Gray realizes that the robots they are fighting were made specifically to counter their own weaknesses. Gray then wonders why Mirajane would have a robot and turns around to find out what her weakness could possibly be, and sees that it's a robot with Elfman's face on it that is continuously hitting her (much to her protest), causing him to cry out in shock as she isn't fighting back against a clearly fake robot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Pages 8-12 At this point, Elfman questions how the enemy could be aware of their weakness so readily, and Wall reveals that it is due to his Magic, Weakness, that allows him to construct soldiers to exploit the weaknesses of his enemies, additionally citing that he has the power to look into the good and bad of humans. With this, Wall resolves to leave his Weakness Soldiers to slaughter those in front of him, and then subsequently leaves to deal with the creator of the Jutsu Shiki barrier that is currently encompassing the town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Page 13 Battle In the Kardia Cathedral, Freed struggles yet still to maintain his barrier, but Evergreen and Bickslow encourage him by stating that Bisca and Erza took out one of the Spriggan 12 and that the fleet attacking the city from the West is almost wiped out. At that moment, Wall arrives at the cathedral and mentions that Ajeel was a shame upon the 12; his arrival surprises Bickslow and Evergreen, and Freed tells them to cover for him as when he uses a high-rank Jutsu Shiki, he can't move. For the glory of the name "Thunder God Tribe", Bickslow and Evergreen resolve to do so, but Wall says that he says that he sees through their weaknesses and creates Weakness Soldiers to deal with them. Bickslow starts off by attacking with his Line Formation, but the soldier he is fighting utilizes White Magic and removes the souls from Bickslow's dolls, after which he punches him away. Evergreen, meanwhile, attempts to use Fairy Bomb: Gremlin, but her soldier releases mist that weighs down her scale dust, after which it, too, hits her away. Freed reminds them to use their Eye Magic since their regular Magic is ineffective, but it doesn't work on the soldiers; Freed tells them to aim for Wall, and Evergreen tries to use Stone Eyes on him, but it is ineffective, as he reveals himself to be a Machias, and therefore is not human. With everyone shocked, the Weakness Soldiers are suddenly struck by lightning, and the Thunder God Tribe begins to rejoice, believing Laxus to have arrived, but they ultimately left dumbfounded when they see that it is Ichiya, who is confidently remarking upon the effectiveness of his Thunder Perfume on the machines.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Pages 14-22 Bickslow and Evergreen wonder aloud as to why Ichiya is there; Ichiya questions if they have forgotten their treatment of him, but says that before that matter is dealt with, he will deal with the "ruffian". As Freed shamefully realizes he almost mistook Ichiya for Laxus, Wall moves to analyze Ichiya to get his weakness, but ends up loading an analysis error, as Ichiya has too many weaknesses. Ichiya then goes on to state that even though it was for a short while, the Thunder God Tribe were part of Blue Pegasus, therefore they are part of his family, and that he will not forgive anyone who harms his family. Ichiya then calls for Wall to smell his overwhelming perfume, but Wall tells Ichiya he does not have a function that detects smells, and Ichiya realizes that Wall is a robot and wouldn't have a nose to begin with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Pages 2-5 Wall lunges toward Ichiya and knocks him down, claiming that his overabundance of weaknesses caused him to hesitate, but that it ultimately makes him just pathetically weak. He then turns around and deals with Bickslow (while Evergreen still struggles against her Weakness Soldier); Ichiya however, is not down yet, and directly inhales his Thunder Perfume to execute his Justice Thunder Men to deal with the supposed electricity weakness that the robots have. When Wall is hit, Freed appears impressed with Ichiya, but Wall reveals that he has overcome his weakness to electricity and executes his Voltex Charge to absorb the lightning and change to a stronger, more powerful form; the stress of the form change damages the cathedral, and as Ichiya, Bickslow and Evergreen are damaged by the explosion and blown away, Freed marvels at the existence of a machine like Wall that can alter his form and augment his physical strength to new heights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Pages 6-10 Upon seeing his form change, the Thunder Gods realize that Laxus would've been the absolute worst person to fight Wall; Freed removes his Jutsu Shiki barrier to enter the fray, but Laxus finds Warren and yells at Freed telepathically to not undo his runes as the attack from the West has not ceased. Freed instantly re-erects his barrier, and Wall taunts the Mage by pointing out that Freed dispelled his runes without hesitation to prevent himself from being killed. Laxus then demands Freed's status and says that he's coming to back him up, but Freed tells Laxus to stay away, as the Thunder God Tribe exists to protect the whole guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Pages 11-13 Bickslow and Evergreen begin to fight back against Wall, but the Weakness Soldiers attack them yet again, but Elfman tells Evergreen via Warren's Telepathy to just switch soldiers with Bickslow, as they have done the same at their location and are winning. With Ichiya lying on the ground, cursing his weakness, Evergreen and Bickslow switch robots and easily defeat them; Wall, however, walks over to Freed and prepares to blast his head off, but Natsu chimes in and tells Freed that the Western forces have been completely eliminated. Freed smiles and states that he expected nothing less of Natsu; with Ichiya rising to assist, Freed tells Wall that he can now fight to his heart's content, and together with Ichiya, their Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow and Power Perfume: Max Men tears right through Wall, causing him to explode in defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Pages 13-18 Aftermath With Wall defeated, Bickslow and Evergreen announce their chagrin towards Ichiya stealing their limelight, whilst Laxus smiles at Freed overtaking his opponent. Concurrently, Gray's group has taken care of their Weakness Soldiers, and Wendy lets everyone know that Erza will be fine after some rest; Lucy tells them that they managed to capture one of the Spriggan 12, even though it was due to sheer dumb luck, while Cana says that they're bringing her back to the guild. At the guild building, the Fairies rejoice at their ability to withstand Alvarez's first assault, with Makarov recognizing their survival and Mavis praising their performance. However, amidst all the joyful commotion, Wall's disembodied head smiles and begins to maliciously chuckle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Pages 18-19 After, when banter between Ichiya and the Thunder God Tribe ends, Ichiya walks over to Wall Eehto's disembodied head and stomps on it repeatedly; Freed notices that the head is preparing something and yells for Ichiya to watch out. The head explodes, but Ichiya is saved by the Thunder God Tribe, who use their bodies to protect him from the dangerous explosion. The Thunder Gods remark that by saving Ichiya they're even, and Freed tells him that to them, he is family too, causing Ichiya to shed tears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 2-8 Meanwhile, 30km off the coast of Hargeon Town, a man is laughing on the ground aboard Dimaria's ship, and she tells him to silence himself. The man, revealed to be the main body of Eehto, remarks over his own laughter that things have become interesting and that the battle exceeded even his own calculations. Dimaria asks if he broke the puppet version of himself (something Wall affirms) but he says that he expected as much, adding that what really makes him laugh is that Brandish was captured and Ajeel was defeated, which causes Dimaria to chuckle as well. Wall then says that he got a laugh out of their failures, and says that Fairy Tail is impressive; Dimaria responds that they forced the emperor to deploy his whole army to fight them, but Wall declares that what isn't funny is that their army is being made fun of by the guild and attacks the guild from over 400km away with his Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon. Right before it can destroy the guild, however, Ichiya puts the Christina in its line of fire, resulting in its destruction but thus protecting Fairy Tail. Ichiya then engages Christina's communications feature to make a broadcast to all the other major guilds across Fiore, letting them know of Alvarez's attack on Fairy Tail and Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 9-19 References Navigation